Scrapbook
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Fic Prompt - SQ baby fic! Lots of fluff and Emma & Regina mommy-ma cuteness! – evilregalandfuckingbowlofsoup


_SQ baby fic! Lots of fluff and Emma & Regina mommy-ma cuteness! – evilregalandfuckingbowlofsoup_

_Thank you so much for the prompt. This is just pure fluff! Decided since it was Once tonight I'd get this SQ and SwanMillsFamily cuteness up in time :) Apologies for any mistakes and hope you enjoy :)_

_This can be seen as a sequel to Misunderstandings and Good News but can be read as standalone. _

"Re-_gi_-na" Emma whines stressing the middle syllable to grab her wife's attention. As soon as she hears her name tumble from Emma's lips Regina slides into the room on her comfy socks.

"Emma? What is it? What do you need? How's our baby?" Regina asks. Since Emma broke the news of the pregnancy Regina kicked into protective Mommy koala bear. At some points Emma found the coddling a bit much but overall she found Regina's awe and utter entrancement with her pregnancy adorable. The brunette has found every moment to be amazing revelling in each new milestone. She's loved beginning to fill the scrapbook Emma gave her that day in the station. So far they've added the three ultrasound scans they've had and as of last week a few photos of Emma, Regina, Henry, Snow and Charming painting the nursery in soft lilac tones with clouds and horses adorning the walls. It was the nursery Emma had always dreamed that she would give a baby one day.

Compared to her last pregnancy wherein she spent most of it alone and scared this is much much much better. This time she isn't scared. This time round she knows everything will be okay because it's her and Regina together. She has a family and so much love. She knows no matter what this baby is going to be the luckiest little girl (or so Regina says) in the world. She runs her hands over the large swell of her belly feeling their baby kick. _Their baby_, it's a thought that always brings a huge grin to her face.

She reaches for Regina's hand tugging her to the bed. "She's kicking" Emma says happily placing a tanned hand on her belly. She loves seeing her wife's face light up in a huge beaming grin as she feels the little kicks and movements of their little baby. This side of Regina is her favourite, the one that's so full of love and joy that she simply cannot contain it nor does Emma want her to.

"She's amazing" Regina breathes out before meeting Emma's loving gaze. "I love you"

Emma smiles, "I love you too"

"When do you think she'll come? I want to meet her already" Regina says with a hint of impatience.

Emma laughs, "Me too 'Gina."

"I love feeling her kick" Regina marvels.

"I know but that isn't why I called you up here"

Regina lifts her head up quickly, "Then why did you?"

"Two things. The baby would like strawberry ice-cream and for you to come cuddle with me"

Regina chuckles, "I'm sure I can accomplish that"

Later that day Henry comes home to find Emma asleep under her blanket on the bed with Regina curled around her, their linked hands resting softly on Emma's belly. He smiles before snapping a photo for the scrapbook. _Mommies resting up for the big arrival!_

* * *

It's a few days later when Emma sits bolt upright and panics at seeing Regina remain peacefully asleep.

"Regina" she whispers prodding her wife anxiously at the ticklish spot on her collarbone. Regina murmurs something but stays asleep.

"Regina!" Emma cries now gently pushing the other woman to get her to wake up.

"I'm sleeping!" Regina grumbles turning her face into her pillow.

"Well I'm having a baby!" Emma retorts.

At that Regina sits up with a panicked shout of "What?"

Emma grins at her wife, "I'm having our baby" she repeats.

Regina lunges forward pressing a quick loving kiss on Emma's lips before saying slowly, "You're having the baby? Right now?"

"Yes"

"Why are you so calm?! Emma you need to get up! We need to get to the hospital! What if there's no-one there?! Why are you giving birth to our baby in the middle of the night? Oh my god! My keys! Emma where are my keys?! And Henry? We need to call your parents to look after him. What if I can't get you to the hospital in time because we're waiting for them?! Oh my god you're going to have to give birth here!"

Emma laughs as her wife runs around the room in a flustered state rambling in a panicky tone. She crosses the room before grabbing her wife's wrists gently.

"Regina look at me" she says calmly and waits for the brunette to meet her gaze. As she finds sea-blue eyes she smiles and feels herself relaxing a little. Emma grins before saying "Take a deep breath"

Regina does so before chuckling, "Aren't I supposed to be telling you that?"

Emma giggles in reply, "Yeah but I suppose it's good we both learnt the breathing stuff since you've gone into panicky cute Mommy bear mode"

At that caramel eyes fill with tears, "Emma we're both going to be Mommy bears soon. Our baby's coming"

"I know Regina" Emma says before giving her wife a loving kiss. As a contraction hits her she groans before looking to Regina who's giving her a worried glance. "I love you but can we please get to the hospital now?"

Regina nods and opens the door to find Henry standing there.

"Henry?"

"Hi Mom and Ma. Mom here's your keys. I called Grandma, they're on the way. Dr Whale is at the hospital I checked. Here is a stuffed rabbit to give her when she's born. Good luck Ma. Okay Mom, you're good to go. Bye"

"I love you" Regina says proudly giving him a kiss on the head before grabbing her coat and Emma's prepacked overnight bag. She reaches for her wife's hand and gently tugs her towards the bedroom door.

"Glad you're organised kid. Love you and be good for your grandparents" Emma says giving him a +hug.

He smiles, "Once you're gone I'm going back to sleep. Love you guys, now go get me a sister"

Emma chuckles at the demand before ruffling his hair, "Okay kid, you don't need to tell me twice"

Eighteen hours later of pain, screaming, complaining and one thrown pillow incident Emma collapses back against her bed. Regina places a sweet loving kiss on Emma's forehead stroking back damp curls. She gazes at her proudly and adoringly, "I love you to the moon and back Emma Swan-Mills"

Emma smiles, "I love you to bits and Reese's Pieces"

They both grin at each other before turning to look in the direction of their brand new baby girl who's being swaddled and cleaned by the nurses. "I am so proud of you" Regina says as she tenderly wipes the happy tears off Emma's cheeks. The nurse walks over holding the little squirming pink bundle before carefully passing her into Emma's waiting arms.

Emma gives a joyous sob as she looks at their little girl staring up at her. _Wow. We made you._ She has Regina's dark brown hair and Emma's eyes. Emma chuckles as she notices the Charming chin gently tracing her thumb over it. Her heart does a giddy rhumba in her chest as she looks at their daughter. "I love you Lilly" Emma says, "And I will love you forever" she promises bringing the baby up to kiss her on her forehead.

Beside her Regina stares awestruck at their beautiful new baby. It's the same feeling she had when she first saw Henry, that moment her heart leapt and sang _my baby _because it just knew like it does know that the little baby was hers. Just like with Henry she feels more light and joy flood her heart and places another happy kiss on her wife's lips. Emma smiles at her wife's expression of pure love and happiness before passing Lilly to her.

"Hi" Regina says quietly looking at her daughter's sleepy face. "Hi Lilly. I'm your Mommy and I will love you forever and ever. Welcome to our family baby girl"

Regina and Emma rest their heads together as they watch Lilly sigh before falling asleep. Both of them sit silently marvelling at the baby they made through magic and love wearing matching grins. The nurse is the one who takes the picture of the three of them. _Welcome to the world Lilly! _

A few hours later when Henry finishes school they get to add another photo to the scrapbook. Wearing his brand new 'Best Big Brother' t-shirt Henry sits down at the foot of the bed before cautiously taking Lilly. He's nervous at first but then relaxes when he realises that in his strong but gentle hold she cannot fall. It's Regina who takes the photo of Henry looking up with a beaming smile as his sister wraps her little fingers around his own. _Meeting her big brother_.

* * *

"We can't stay in here Emma" Regina whispers as she kneels down beside her wife. She had woken up to an empty bed at 2am. Tonight is Lilly's first night in her nursery rather than in her mothers' room. At first, when Regina had rolled over expecting to wrap her arms around Emma only to hit duvet, she assumed that maybe Lilly had woken up but then she realised she couldn't hear her baby or her wife. Padding down to the nursery she had found Emma kneeling down in front of the crib just watching Lilly sleep.

"She's so adorable Regina" Emma says in her defence as they watch the dozing baby clutch her bunny and snore quietly.

Regina smiles, "She is but if we stay here we might wake her" she had done this with Henry on occasion so enraptured by his peaceful sleeping face she had just got lost watching him slumber.

Emma pouts at her, "But she also might not."

"Emma" Regina says.

"I know but she's just so cute Regina. Here's the thing, I know I should leave her be to sleep but sometimes I just get lost watching her."

Regina grins pecking her wife on the cheek before putting her arm around her, "I know. Me too but we really should get up."

"You first"

"One more minute" Regina says and Emma chuckles quietly kissing her wife on the side of her head. "Sure thing 'Gina"

Henry finds them in the morning fast asleep on the floor beside the crib with Lilly looking at them and trying to kick her blanket through the bars to her mothers. Henry chuckles before snapping a photo. As he picks up his baby sister he reaches for the scrapbook. _Lilly watching her mommies sleep._

* * *

"Come on Lillypad say Mommy" Regina coaxes as she sits across from the one year old. Lilly giggles before rolling a ball towards her mommy. Regina smiles rolling it back, "Say Mommy?" she tries again. So far Lilly has been making sounds and little syllables and they know her first word is coming soon. She and Emma are just competing to see whether it will be 'Mama' or 'Mommy'.

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy." Regina singsongs as she picks her little girl up and does an impromptu dance around the room.

She turns at the sound of a shocked gasp and grins at her wife. "Wave to Mama Lilly" Regina says and the little girl squeals before waving and reaching for her other mother.

Emma smiles walking across the room, "Hello little Lilly, is that Mommy cheating and trying to get you to say Mommy instead of Mama? What a silly Mommy" she teases before lovingly kissing her wife.

"Not cheating" Regina replies, "Just encouraging, right my little Lillypad? Say Mommy"

"Mama" Emma singsongs in reply.

"Mommy" Regina retorts clapping her hands.

Lilly giggles between them as they try and encourage her to talk.

It's when Snow enters that Lilly suddenly squeals and yells "Nana!"

Three mouths drop open. "Nananananananana" Lilly babbles clapping her hands.

"She said Nana" Snow says with watery eyes as she walks over and places a kiss on her granddaughter's head.

"Her first word" Regina says with a happy smile as she tickles the little girl's tummy.

"Look at our big clever girl" Emma cheers proudly. "I think I win though" she says to Regina.

"How?" the brunette asks indignantly, "She said Nana not Mama."

"Close enough"

"Nope"

"Momma" Lilly says pointing to both her mothers.

"Was that Mommy or Mama?" Emma asks excitedly as Regina grins and claps her hands.

"I think it was both of you" Snow replies handing Lilly back to Regina who cheers and swoops her in the air, "My big girl" she says proudly, "Telling both your Mommies off" she adds hugging the baby close.

Emma laughs, "We both win" she says meeting Regina's gaze over the top of their baby's head.

Regina smiles broadly in reply, the grin lighting up her whole face. Snow sneakily takes the picture capturing them looking at each other as Lilly babbles to herself. _Lilly telling off her Mommies._

* * *

Lilly stands on two shaky toddler feet as she looks at her big brother. Regina and Emma are curled up on the sofa half watching the movie and half watching Henry trying to coax his sister into walking.

"Come on Lilly. Come see me" Henry tries, "I've got your bunny!" he says making the rabbit dance in front of him.

The little girl laughs and claps her hands but doesn't move.

Henry huffs before reaching for her current favourite toy, a stuffed pig that oinks when you squeeze it.

"Oink oink Lilly" Henry says squeezing the pig to try and encourage her.

Lilly snorts mimicking the sound but again simply stay standing.

"Wanna read a book?" Henry asks holding up 'The Queen and The Saviour', the fairytale he wrote for Lilly about their moms and her favourite.

The toddler shakes her head joyfully before shouting her new favourite word, "No!"

Henry frowns and Emma smile sympathetically. She and Regina have been trying for a few weeks now to do the same but they know that Lilly will do it when she's ready. "Cheer up kid, she'll walk soon and then you're going to have to run around after her all the time"

He grins, "You will"

"Nah I reckon she's going to be chasing around after her big brother" Emma says with a chuckle. Regina smiles at the image knowing that Lilly adores Henry.

"Ma's right Henry. She'll do it in time and then we'll all have to watch the little monkey like a hawk" Regina says with a grin, "Watch the movie and have a cookie" she adds passing him a biscuit.

At that Lilly squeals and begins to slowly totter across the room, "'Ookie!" she shouts stumbling towards her brother and the biscuits.

Her mothers and brother watch in rapt excitement as the little girl makes her way across the room before reaching the plate. With a victorious grin Lilly yells '"Ookie!" again before grabbing a cookie and ramming it in her mouth.

Regina, Emma and Henry cheer making Lilly laugh and smile before she reaches for another biscuit.

"Is that what it takes Lillypad?" Regina asks, "Cookies"

"Yeah" Lilly replies with a laugh.

Emma laughs along with her little girl, "We should have known Regina. The child of Emma needs cookies to walk"

Henry chuckles, "We'll have to lay down trails of cookie crumbs around the house"

Regina laughs before taking a picture of her beaming cookie crumb covered baby. _Lilly's first steps. Cookies = walking_

* * *

"Lilly where are you?" Regina asks as she looks up from her office desk. She frowns in a puzzled expression as she sees that her mischievous two year old daughter has wandered away from her playmat on the floor.

"Lilly?" she asks again.

Just as she's about to panic she hears a giggle echo through her Mayoral office and lets out a sigh of relief before grinning widely. "Oh no! My little Lillypad has vanished into thin air! What ever shall I do?" she asks dramatically. She hears another giggle and kicks off her heels so she can go searching.

She drops to the ground and sees Lilly hiding under a table thinking she can't be seen. She smiles and shakes her head before deciding to join in her daughter's impromptu game.

She walks over to her drinks cabinet, "No Lilly up here" she says before tapping her chin and pretending to look around the room.

As she does Emma walks in with a bemused smile instantly spotting Lilly who raises a finger up to her lips as if to say "Sh I'm hiding. Don't tell Mommy!" Emma grins parroting the gesture and her daughter grins.

Emma creeps silently across the room before placing her hands on Regina's shoulders and whispering "Boo!"

Regina jumps and shrieks before turning to face her laughing wife. "Emma!" she cries, "So not funny!"

"Very very very funny!" Emma retorts before pulling her wife in for a long kiss, "Hm love you"

"I love you too. What brings you up here?"

"I decided to take my two favourite girls for lunch"

"Oh well then we might have a problem there" Regina says loudly so that Lilly can here.

"Oh? What's that?" Emma asks playing along.

"There is no Lillypad!" Regina shouts, "I was working and then she disappeared!"

"Oh no!" Emma yells in fake shock, "Did you check in your cupboards?" she asks before winking at Lilly who giggles again.

Regina shakes her head before opening her cupboard, "Nope no Lilly"

"Hm, the bathroom?"

Regina walks over shooting a playful glare at her wife before pushing open the bathroom door, "Still no Lilly."

Emma frowns, "Well then I don't know where she could be"

"Well there is one place I haven't checked"

"Oh where's that?"

Regina grins before diving under the coffee table and tickling their daughter who shrieks and laughs happily, "Look who I found!" Regina says cheerfully standing up with Lilly hugging her tightly and yelling "Found me Mommy!"

"Found you Lilly!" Regina replies.

Emma laughs before using her phone to take a quick photo feeling herself smile at the sight of her wife's happy and easy grin as she plays with their daughter. She can't help herself when she writes the caption onto the scrapbook page, _Family always finds each other._

* * *

Emma grins as she watches her wife adjust her costume. Regina turns with a huff, "Why did I agree to this?"

Emma laughs before kissing the brunette, "Because our daughter begged you and you can't resist her puppy eyes"

"Why didn't she ask you?"

"Because she already asked me to be this" Emma replies gesturing to her own costume.

"I'll get you for this Emma Swan Mills"

"Will you Miss Bo Peep?" Emma asks with a mischievous grin. Regina scowls before throwing a pillow at her. "Next time I'm sending her to Mama"

Emma smiles, "Sure you will honey" even though they both know that as soon as Lilly turns on her pout (totally Regina's) and her puppy eyes (definitely Emma's) that the brunette cannot say no. The Sheriff bounds over before kissing her wife. "I think this was a cute costume idea"

Lilly had decided that Emma would be Woody from Toy Story, him being a boy she didn't really care about, he was a Sheriff and Mama's a Sheriff so it made sense. She then told Regina that she was going to be Little Bo Peep because Bo Peep loves Woody like Mommy loves Mama. As for her costume she's a sheep because according to her that's Bo Peep's baby.

Henry is going out trick or treating with a group of friends with them all dressed as characters from some video game. At fourteen he decided that trick or treating with his Mommies and baby sister was not as cool as hanging out with friends to get candy and then playing laser tag.

Regina smiles, her daughter's family costume idea was rather ingenious and sweet. She grabs her crook and uses it to pull Emma closer to her before planting a kiss on her Sheriff's lips. She pulls away after a few sweet lingering kisses before moving into the hallway. She grins before calling out "Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep!"

"Baa! Sheep here Mommy!" Lilly shouts before scampering across the hall on all fours, "Baa!" she bleats up at her moms. "I your baby!" the three year old yells excitedly before throwing herself as both her mothers' legs.

Emma laughs before picking up her little sheep, "Yes you are Lillypad"

"Lillysheep" her daughter corrects before hugging her Mama tightly, "We get candy now?"

"Yeah baby girl we get candy"

An hour of trick or treating with Lilly mostly just baaing at people for candy later the trio arrive at Snow and Charming's apartment looking exhausted. Charming looks over the family with a laugh before ruffling his granddaughter's hair, "Happy Halloween Lilly"

"BAA!" Lilly shouts, "I a sheep!"

He laughs, "I can see that, what are your Mommies?"

"Mommy is Bo Peep because that's the sheep's Mommy. Mama is Woody because he a Sheriff and so is she and Woody loves Bo Peep and Mama loves Mommy!" she explains before tugging her candy haul out of Regina's hands to show him, "Look at all my candy! I gots loads and loads!"

Snow slides the two women mugs of coffee before joining her husband to be shown each and every piece of candy.

Two hours later having had to chase Lilly around apartment and play Toy Story with her Regina and Emma tuck Lilly in before collapsing asleep either side of her themselves.

Snow and Charming upon noticing that neither Emma nor Regina have come back downstairs wander up the stairs. Snow smiles before shushing Charming when she sees the three fast asleep, with Emma and Regina holding hands over the blanket that they've tucked over Lilly who refused to take her sheep costume off.

They grab a quick photo before shutting the door to let the exhausted family sleep. _Happy Halloween from Bo Peep, her sheep and her Sheriff._

* * *

"Ready?" Regina asks as Emma stands by with the camera.

"Ready!" Lilly parrots back looking up at her Mommy from beneath her brand new apple red helmet. After months and months of endless begging the two women caved and brought her her first little bike with stabilizers of course since she's only four.

Regina holds onto the handlebars as she explains how to do the pedals to their daughter. Lilly laughs before saying "I know Mommy. Pedal go!" she shouts before putting her feet on the pedals and setting off.

After a few times where her feet miss the pedals and accidentally pedalling the wrong way Lilly is cycling in circles around the garden, a wide smile painted across her face.

Emma and Regina clap and cheer as Emma takes the photo. Lilly riding towards them with a beautiful broad smile and yelling "Gonna get you Mommy!" _Lilly and her first bike_.

Later Henry comes out with a grin at seeing his sister riding in circles around the garden before getting stuck in a bush. The little girl huffs before waving to her Mommies and brother, "Mama, Mommy, Henry I crash!" she yells pointing indignantly to the bush.

"Uh-oh" Emma says before running over and turning the bike around, "Careful not to destroy Mommy's garden monkey"

"Crash in all the bushes" Lilly replies dramatically, "Then there be no garden at all!"

Henry laughs before placing his own bike next to Lilly's. Lilly gasps before looking up at the fifteen year old, "You got bike too!"

"Yeah"

"You bike bigger" she says, "I wants a big bike but I too little"

Henry chuckles, "Yep you're a little Lillypad so you have a little Lillypad bike"

Lilly laughs and he sits on his bike before grinning conspiratorially at her, "Lilly are you faster than me?"

"YEAH!" she cheers.

"Race ya!" he replies before slowly pedalling making sure she can keep up.

"Whoo! Go Lilly!" Regina cheers clapping in excitement as she watches her children race laps around her garden. She slides into Emma's arms watching them play happily with each other. When Emma was pregnant with Lilly this was the type of thing she dreamed would happen. _I'm so happy _she thinks cheerfully knowing that her life right now is everything she had and will ever want. Emma kisses her lovingly before wrapping her in a warm embrace. _I have my perfect life _Emma thinks as she watches her family enjoy the fine sunny day. This was all she wanted and more.

She snaps another photo for their Lilly scrapbook. _Racing in the garden. _

Henry too has paused on his bike to take a photo on his phone. _Happily ever after._

* * *

_That cookie thing was how I got my brother to walk :) Thank you again for the prompt and thank you all so much for reading :)_


End file.
